The girl that summoned an interdimensional traveling enderman
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: Title may change. It was unheard of to summon a human familiar. So why not give Louise what she actually deserved, a animal! It's too bad fate isn't that kind. Watch as I document the tales of Louise and her enderman familiar.
1. Chapter: 4-3

**So, the enderman won. I honestly thought that the Wither Skeleton would have won since it was a better ****Gandálfr, but, nevertheless, I shall write it!**

_Speaking:_ "So, general, do you like pie?" The boy asked the man pointing a gun at him. The private sweat dropped.

_Thinking: What does that have to do with this?_ He thought before the little boy shot him in the gut.

_Special things and author's notes: _Five hundred years later... **"****How did you kill 521 of my comrades with that very trick!" **The dead private asked. The dead man chuckled, **"****It's a good trick."**

**Anyway, onwards to victory!**

The young enderman teleported into the place where he knew he could always find TNT, besides Steve's house, The Scientist's lab. _Steve did redeem himself from __**that shape**__by making that monument of creepers._ He laughed at the thought of creepers actually going near it. _At least he made it life like. Haha, that's going to make a good crater._ He thought to himself quietly._Though in all seriousness I can't believe he stood up to The Black Kinght of the Nether. Even if he didn't win, he stood up the second most powerful thing in the Nether! And that's including the leaders of the races!_ The enderman thought as he teleported into the treasury of the building.

Quickly he checked all of the chest until he found what he wanted, a large chest filled with TNT. He was about to teleport to the ender national bank when he heard someone shout, "What do you mean punish! I did exactly what you told me to do?" The voice was that of a young boy, however, as of right now, it had more anger than what any child should ever have against there parents. _Then again if it is a child of The Scientist he is probably test experiment that only has ever met like his sister or something._ The enderman thought as he took the chest to his section of the ender bank. When he teleported back to get the other chest he heard the distinct sound of a creeper. He looked back to see The Scientist getting bear hugged by his strongest, absolute best, his freaking creeper **boss**, human like, creeper, who was right about to explode.

Not even grabbing the chest he quickly telaported out of the lab, expecting to see a big explosion going slightly over the top floor. What he was met with, however, was a big explosion destroying the entire lab._I honestly was not expecting him to do that._ He thought as he sweat dropped. But then he realized,_If it takes his skin to blow up a iron room then how much does it take to blow up the entire lab._ The young enderman thought as he peered through the smoke. Soon his suspension was confirmed as he saw a gray/yellow husk falling to the ground, which would not be a problem had it not been about seven cubes off from the bottem.

Quickly he teleported, grabbed the husk before it hit the ground and teleported out of the crater. He sat by the husk until it woke up. "Why hello there, sleeping beauty." The enderman said. The teen looked over. "How am I still alive?" He asked. The enderman smiled, "Because I saved your sorry buttocks." The enderman said as he helped the young creeper boss up. "Your experiment 03#: Project: Creeper, type: Boss, Version 2#, right?" He asked the creeper boss. The creeper boss sighed, "Yes, however, don't call me that, call me by the name I tell you in a few minutes." The creeper boss told the enderman. The enderman laughed. "Since you don't have a name why don't we come up with one for you?" The enderman suggested. The creeper boss smiled. "Since you are the creeper boss why not have a name that starts with the letter C." The enderman suggested to the creeper boss. The young creeper smiled, "I hereby choose the name Cody as my new name!" Cody shouted. "Well since you know my name what's yours?" Cody asked. The enderman smiled, "I introduced myself last time we meet." the enderman told Cody. Cody looked at the enderman confusedly, "I don't remember that." He told the enderman. The enderman smiled, "That's not surprising, you did just blow up half your brain." The creeper looked shocked at that, "To see if your memory was completely shot why don't you identify that girl down there?" The enderman suggested.

Said girl had orange hair, was average height, and had a short, green hoodie that barely went below her **incredibly** short shorts. "Don't get any ideas." Cody told the enderman with deadly intent. The enderman shrugged and turned away. "Wait... Is she crying?" The enderman asked as he noticed that she was, indeed, crying. The young creeper suddenly looked away from the enderman and shouted, "Cupa! Are you okay?" At the top of his lungs. The girl looked up and smiled. Cody pointed at the enderman and shouted, "This guy saved me! By the way I made the name Cody for myself! Come up here!" The girl looked down. "I can't, the fall broke my knees!" The girl shouted at her brother. Cody pointed at her and shot off his finger, which exploded and somehow healed her. _Does anyone actually know how that works?_ The enderman thought.

As the two were hugging the enderman heard _**please...**_** "****My servant, that exist somewhere in existence, My divine, beautiful, intelligent, and powerful familiar!"** The voice said as the enderman quietly wished the calling was less formall. _Wait..._ The enderman thought "See you later! Duty calls!" The enderman shouted quickly. **"****I wish for you to come from the bottom of my heart..."** The voice called. The enderman sweat dropped at that. **"****Answer my guidance!"** The voice called. _What else would I do? Refuse the summon and risk getting killed by the enderdragon?_ The enderman laughed at the thought, there would be no refusal, so why ask? Suddenly a portal opened. Shrugging the enderman walked right into it.

The enderman was faintly aware that he was in the shadow realm, his very favorite tourer place. He faintly saw a young human-looking boy in blue falling down into a giant portal made of little squares. _So this trip entirely depends on if I go through the right square or not._ The enderman thought, as he let himself fall down. When he hit his directed square he was meet with something entirely unpleasant. A small explosion.


	2. Chapter: -!

**So, more chapters. Yay!**

_Speaking: _"Yo!" yelled the boy as he continued his search for the Temple of Awesomeness.

_Thinking: Odd..._ thought Sir Drainage as he kept walking through the forest.

_Special:_ **"You dare!"** yelled the temple guardian as the boy entered.

**Anyway, onwards to victory!**

Louise stared down at the person before her. He was dressed in **extremely **odd clothes, including black pants with a short sleeve shirt and a black jacket that went down to his knees. He was leaning down so it was hard to see his face but he seemed to have dark black hair. "A human?" someone asked. "That outfit, it looks like some sort of knight!" a boy yelled excitedly. "P& # ^*)?'?" The figure asked in ender. "He doesn't speak our language!" someone shouted. "Who are you," Louise asked the figure, "and where are you from?" she continued. She sighed _This is divine, beautiful, and powerful?_ She thought.

Suddenly a laugh was heard, and when everyone had looked it appeared to have come a**very** busty red-head. "To think you would summon a commoner of all things. Louise the Zero!" the red-head laughed. "Sh-Shut up! It was just a small mistake! Mr. Colbert, I request a redue!" Louise shouted at Mr. Colbert. Mr. Colbert shook his head sadly. "B-but" Louise tried. "No buts!" Mr. Colbalt shouted Louise sighed in defeat as she raised her wand. "You better be grateful because there is no way a member of nobility would normally do this for you." Louise mumbled under breath before raising her wand and chanting.

Seeing the small stick pointed at him Keven immediately knew it was a weapon. _Okay, by the looks of it I'm either about to randomly be knighted, randomly elected to be this girl's champion, or about to be brutally murdered by this young girl for no reason. It is not looking good..._ Keven the enderman thought as Louise chanted.

Louise continued the spell as she had planned it, for though the beginning part could change based off of feeling, the end was always the same. **"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar!"** She said before leaning in close to him. _What's she doing?_ Keven asked himself as her face got closer and closer to his lips, _Normally don't they just make you drink a sip of there blood?_ He watched as she..._ Di-Did she just kiss me!?"_ He thought as she stood up and backed away.

"It seems that **contract servant** has ended peacefully." Mr. Colbert announced, even though he knew something was wrong. _I don't know what, but I do know that there is something special about that familiar._ He thought to himself. That was, before Miss Valliere's new familiar suddenly started to run away from them, wait a minute...

When Keven felt his body heating up he knew it was a bad sign. He chose to ignore it for the sake of this little pink haired girl. Soon, however he noticed that his hand was being carved into, but when he looked down there was no one there._ But the ender dragon made it to where the sun was tainted with too much ender magic to burn us any more!_ Keven thought. He the noticed that whatever was carving into him was also forcing his hand into going into his ender form. _I've got to get out of the sunlight before it kills me! _Keven thought to himself. Quickly he reached into the pouch were he kept his enderpearl. _Crap! I don't have it!_ Keven realized. Quickly he started to run to the nearest shadow, not even thinking of just diving to Ms. Valliere's shadow and teleporting there. Suddenly the carving transformed his entire palm into it's ender form, promptly catching it aflame quickly. "Aargh!" He yelled, trying to not stop from the immense pain coming from his left hand. As he ran he felt the inner part of his eyes give way to the mysterious ruins. He closed his eyes.

Thinking that Miss Valliere's familiar was trying to escape Mr. Colbert cast one of the only flame techniques that did not burn. He saw that the familiar's hand caught on fire _It must be because the familiar runes are still etching themselves into his skin_ he thought. After a second he saw the familiar close his eyes, taking the chance that presented itself to him he quickly launched out his flaming rope, tripping the young boy. He saw the boy look back at what tripped him, only for his eyes to catch on fire a split second later. Seeing his eyes catch on fire Mr. Colbert released the spell. It was, however, to late.

When Mr. Colbert released the spell everyone watched as the boy reached out for the shadows, the fire slowly spreading across his body as he lost control of random parts of his body, like the little specks on his chest, or parts of his covered legs and face, along with many other parts as he steadily lost parts of his body to the ever-growing flames. The student's eyes widened as the smell of burning flesh reached their noses, making them cover their noses in utter disgust. They watched as the fire eventually grew to around his entire body, slowly burning him away into nothingness.

Chanting a quick spell Tabitha covered the sunlight reaching the boy with a thick layer of ice, somehow putting out the flames in the process. Taking the chance everyone saw the boy dive into the shadows and bow towards Louise. "%*!H$ )+&'!" The boy shouted at Tabitha, before turning back to Louise and bowing. "%*!H$ )+& K=O KvVU{'!" He shouted at Louise, bowing his head as he did so. "Does anyone know what he's saying?" Mammon asked. Everyone shook there heads no. _How am I going to get over this language problem_ Louise thought to herself, unknowingly thinking the same thing as her new familiar.

_ Okay, I think the only thing I can do is motion for things_ Keven thought to himself. "DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDI'!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. He pointed at himself. _What is he doing?_ All the students asked themselves. He pointed to the Tristain Magical Academy, then made a waving motion across his neck with his hand, pointed at the sun, and finally pointed at the horizon. _That should get the message across._ Keven thought. _What is he trying to say?_ All the students thought. "Ahhh, so because the sun burns him he needs to wait until sunset to go to the academy!" Mr. Colbert explained to the class. _How did he get that?!_ The students asked themselves.

"Anyway, class dismissed!" Mr. Colbert shouted.

**So...**

"%*!H$ )+&'!" **means** "Thank you!

"%*!H$ )+& K=O KvVU{'!"** means** "Thank you for the power!

**Lastly** "P& # ^*)?'?" **means** "Who are you?

** I've just noticed but why is it that I describe the scenes where someone is getting hurt the best anyway?**

** Random Sentence!: Random Paragraph!: Challenge!: I challenge you, the reader, to make a familiar of zero fanfic where Louise summons her alternate genderbent self. In this fic, if you accept, the genderbent self will act as gundalfr, but will also be a powerful mage. He will have a different name (Because he's a guy) and he will be able to use dot class magic without a wand. He will also have basic control over all elements. Pairings don't matter but no boyxboy. Feel free to give him a familiar (girl.) as well.**


	3. Chapter: You act like you can't do math

**Ever read something and suddenly notice that if String theory is correct everything that makes the character special is voided. Not only that but if you are saying something like "There is only one me!" that no matter how dramatic it's still technically wrong. It makes life so much drearier... What in the world am I writing? **

**So if anyone else wants to accept the challenge but finds the idea unreasonable I have it separated in twoslightly different ways (or you could just ignore the rules.) Also note that I have changed ender into backwards English because of the way they greet the minecraft player. (Look it up.)**

** I do not own familiar of zero.**

**Anyway... Onwards to victory!**

_Speaking: _"So you want me to go down into the deepest part of there base and sneak up instead of using the back door?" Keven asked his leader.

_Thinking:_ _Darn it! Now I look like a idiot!_ The commander thought

_Special stuff: _**"At this point there is a large chance that they know we are going to attack! We can't use such a narrow-minded plan!"** The commander shouted at Keven.

**Anyway... Onwards to victory!**

While everyone else went back to the academy Keven thought of what to do. Should he teleport back and forget all about this little adventure, stick with it or what? It was very hard to decide whether to go back to his home or not. Questions like, _where am I?_, or _Who was that anyway?_ Clouded his thoughts. Finally he decided what he thought was the best option. _I'll call in an off day tomorrow and bring this girl to the ender-dragon when I understand the language that they speak. That way I'm safe all around._

That night when Keven was finally able to get to the academy he found the pink-haired girl waiting for him. "!Yhw olloh" He greeted Louise. "I can't understand that. Speak my language." She idly commented before walking through the main gate towards the school. _Guess I'm suppose to follow her._ Keven thought.

On the way there Keven tried to get Louise to tell him the words. He pointed to a chair, " ?Riach rof doorw" He asked in ender. "Shut up!" Louise yelled at him. "Wait! I know a silencing magic! I learned it last year." She before quickly chanting. "Let's see..** Ansur Ver Ang. Notice the tracks, answer my requests!"** As a result of the poor, innocent girl's chanting was a poor innocent Enderman and the poor, innocent girl having to deal with the explosion. Both of which did it in very different ways.

Seeing the explosion. Keven immediately teleported in front of Louise and tackled her to the floor before it hit her. "Get off me stupid familiar!" Louise yelled at Keven. "So you do speak Ender!" Keven shouted at Louise, "Geesh! You had me thinking you were a human or something you know that! Then again I guess I'm just an idiot." Keven sighed in relief. "What do you mean human! I am a noble!" Louise said with a self-important huff. "Exactly!" Keven said, "A noble can never be of human birth!" _Wait a second..._ Louise thought...

"You do mean that a human could never beat a noble?" she asked. "Hmhm." He nodded firmly. It wasn't in any sort of special way that let him know. It was more of the way that he acted. It did, however, get the point across. _He doesn't think that nobles are human. No, he knows that where he is from there are they are __**not**__ humans._ Louise thought to herself. _I have to find out this before something happens._ She decided. "Wait, did you say Ender?" She asked him. He nodded, "Ahh. I suppose since we have a contract. You need to ask me simple questions, but please refrain from making them that obvious." He asked back at her. _Well this is going to be harder than I thought._

For the most part Keven answered the questions with thinking the absolute minimal about the content.

"Where are you from?" Louise asked. "The End." Keven would reply type questions. Eventually, however, something came up that would require no end of thought. "What is your name?" Louise he thought about it in his country nobody really had a 'name'. They may not call them "You!" but they had no separation between "You!" and "Him." by the rulings. What made two people different if his country was actions, and age. He explained how, in his country, the people, no matter how skilled were not named until they were at least 25 sets of age. He also explained that a 'set' was roughly based of the human 'year'. Thus he eventually ended with, "However it has been decided that my name will be Keven." He ended. _He said that all that was for basically no purpose._ Louise sweat dropped.

"Well whatever you sleep over there!" She shouted while pointing at the pile of hay by her bed. "Alright... I understand that you did not expect someone like me to be your servant! I see now that you don't want to spend any non-necessary money to make sure your partner was happy! Oh woe! Your family must be quickly running out of money and-" Keven shouted while posing in weird, showy, empathized ways. "Alright! I'll get you a bed next week or something!" Louise yelled. Thus there was peace in Louises bed room. For that night...

The next day all the students were off to bond with there familiars. Keven was up when Louise woke up. "Did you sleep well, ma'am?" He asked. "Yes. Dress me." She told the teenage boy. "Ma'am is it okay if I dress you?" Keven asked Louise. "Yes. Dress me." She commanded while sighing. "Is it okay if I do perverted things to your under-developed, young body?" He asked. She stared at him in white face horror. "Of Course not! **Explosion!**" she shouted. Keven smiled and teleported out of the room. _At least I can embarrass her._ He thought to himself.

"Geesh! The nerve you have familiar! Your just a commoner! How dare you say such things to nobility!" she continued to shout at him. "Got it . Okay! Well anyway... Since we are suppose to bond do you want any tea?" Keven asked. "You know what, commoner. I want some tea! Go get some!" Louise ordered him. "Got it." Keven said as he stood up, smiling.

As he rounded the corner our hero Keven bumps into a rather, interesting maid. "Oomf!" Siesta mumbled. "Ahh! The cakes!" She stood up in surprise. "Don't worry, miss. I saved em'!" Keven assured her. When she looked she saw a cake in his left hand and a cake in his right hand. "Anyway, since it was my fault, and I have got to let a frustrated noble calm down a little, why don't I deliver these cakes for you." He suggested in the kindest way possible. "A-All right. That one goes to sir Guiche over there." She said while pointing at the table he was sitting in. "Got it!" Keven waved her off.

"Delivery to Mister Guiche from the staff!" Keven yelled around Mr. Guiche's table. Nobody answered. "Come on! I know I look like and idiot right now, so just raise your hand and say 'That's me!' or something!" Keven shouted. Laughter was heard all over the place. "Hey, when you think about it I am new." He looked around, still nobody claimed the cake. "Hey if nobody claims the cake I'm just going to assume it belongs to blondie over there. Keven yelled while pointing at Guiche. "Well if nobody claims the cake." He said as he put it down in front of Guiche.

As he walked off he figured he had about three minutes before Louise expected him. He saw a younge brown haired girl and walked towards her. "Need any help ma'am?" he asked. "Yes! Would you mind showing me to Sir Guiche?" She asked him with absolute sincerity. _Based on the snooping I did last night Guiche would probably be with his other girl right about now... but..._ "Sure!"

"Sir Guiche!" Katy shouted to get his attention. _I'd better make myself scarce._ Keven thought as the Guiche desperately tried to deny that he had been two-timing them.

**Random Sentence!: Come on everybody! sing it with me! I scream! You scream! We all scream for buter. -_-' (Copied from SkythekidRs, I did not come up with that.)**


	4. Chapter: 54-50

_Speaking:_ "The castle is too protected! Fall back!" The commander shouted at his troops.

_Thinking: Bobby, Martha, Samantha, Weirdo, Pie Guy... Where is Keven!_ The commander wondered.

_Special thing/Spell:_ **"Vrrroooooooooommm!"** The commander watched as Keven jumped off the second floor, only to be swallowed by a strange glowing orb. _That's odd... Whatever..._

**Anyway, onwards to victory!**

When Keven returned from the kitchen with a silver tray, two cups of tea and a tea pot, he found what he thought was the most interesting thing in the world, someone trying to salvage their pride. _Haha, as if he has any _**_real_**_ pride, stupid nobles._ Keven thought to himself. "You! Commoner!" Guiche yelled at him. "Sir?" Keven asked in his most polite tone of voice. Guiche just scoffed, "I know you directed Kathy to where I was. So I ask of you, how do you plan on taking responsibility?" Guiche asked.

Keven laughed. He laughed **hard**, there was no way a simple **human** could force him to take responsibility for something **he** did. There was only a hand-full human powerful enough to defeat him. He knew this boy did not have what it took. The Darkness favored him.

"I see no reason for me to be punished for the mistake of some noble for no reason." Keven answered honestly. Guiche seemed shocked at that logic, only for the shock to be replaced with embarrassment and anger a second later. "How dare you speak to a noble like that! You have insulted me far too much for me to bear! I challenge you to-" Guiche started before he saw the commener walk to him and pick him up bridal style. "If you can't bear it then I suppose I'll have to take you to the infirmary." Keven said with a strait face. "Put me down!" Guiche demanded.

"So you **can** still walk!" Keven exclaimed in apparent delight. Guiche looked at him with distaste, "As I was saying, commoner, I hereby challenge you to a-" Guiche restarted. Keven raised his hand, and before Guiche could do anything else asked, "Who says I'm a commoner anyways?" Guiche looked at him in sudden horror, _Louise summoned a __**noble**__as her familiar!_ He thought, quickly trying to defuse his situation. "I mean, I'm not but I only confirmed that to miss Louise." Keven said aloud. Guiche sweat dropped, _He is most definitely messing with me!_ He realized. "Anyway! I hereby challenge you to a duel! Meet me at Vestri Court!" Guiche demanded. _Well I think I know how to do this without getting in trouble. Wait... Do I know how?_ Keven asked himself.

"Master, I brought you some tea!" Keven explained. He put on his best **mock **innocent face. _Louise isn't good enough to tell that my innocence is fake though_ Keven had quickly realized. As he set down the tea and poured it he finally settled on a way to get to his match with Guiche without his master knowing. "Ah yes! The kitchen staff asked me to deliver some tea to a place called Vestri Court, however I do not know which one that is. Would you please point me in the right direction, master?" Keven asked the young pink-haired girl.

Louise sighed. _They probable had him go there for an order place by one of the teachers._ Louise thought to herself. She pointed in the general direction of Vestri Court. "It's over that way." Louise told her familiar. Her familiar nodded, "Much thanked, master." He said as he walked off to where she pointed. "Hey did you hear! Louise's commoner is going to duel Guiche!" One of the students shouted to another. _Say what!_ Louise shouted in her mind shouted nearly a full minute after she heard it.

When Keven got to Vestri Court he saw a ring of people gathered around what he presumed was Guiche showing off. _Guess that's where we will be fighting_ Keven thought to himself._ Time to make a entrance._ Keven decided. "Oi! I can't get through the crowd! I think five minutes should have at least rewarded something but I've only been pushed out! Let me in already!" Keven shouted over the crowds hustle. Slowly the crowd moved aside, revealing him looking as snoddy as possible. "Thank you." He said with obvious sarcasm.

He could hear what they were saying. When they were placing bets he made a **large** bet with only the score board runner noticing. _This way, even if I lose I can still make them think he only imagined it._ Keven thought to himself. "Ahh, I commend you for coming, commoner." Guiche said with showy pose. Keven looked at him with unemotional eyes. "I commend you, O noble, for coming to a fight where you would surly lose." Keven answered back. Guiche looked at him, trying to hold back laughter. "Oo? As to why I would lose I shall be generous and let you stay silent about it." Guiche said with another dramatic pose.

"Ok then! Shall we start the fight?" Keven asked. "So eager to be beaten, commoner?" Guiche asked with another pose. "No. I'm eager to get this over with before Louise notices though. Oh, or that maid." Keven answered after thinking. "Ahh, worried about your master! Or did she pick you up off the streets?" Guiche doubled over the statement. "Actually I was in a field." Keven started. "I had just helped a boy named Cody. His house exploded and he was falling to his death but I saved him. When we found his sister he was running into her open arms when I heard a strange voice. A portal opened up right next to me and when I went through it I came out here." Keven explained.

"Anyway, commoner, since my runic name is 'the bronze' this bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent." Guiche said as he let one of the petals of his rose/wand drop and turned it into a metal Valkyrie golem. "Sorry, but I don't like to play by the rules Human noble-san. How about we end the match when one of us gets the other in a fatal position?" Keven suggested to Guiche. "Hmmpf! Fine I shall indulge you, commoner." Guiche answered mockingly. Keven nodded.

"3...2...1... Start!" Yelled the students. _They're really eating this battle up._ Keven thought to himself. _Wait... The sun's still up. How am I suppose to use magic?_ Keven asked himself. "Wait." Keven commanded Guiche. Guiche scoffed. "Having second thoughts, commoner?" He asked. Keven shook his head. "I need to do something before we do anything else. You may want to look away." Keven advised. As he looked around he realized nobody was fallowing his advice, except one blue haired girl. "It's your loss I guess." He said before he stuck his hand down is own throat.

Most of the nobles puked at the sight. Some looked away as soon as they saw what he was doing. Some felt they would be traumatized because of the **purple** blood coming out of his mouth. Guiche caught full sight of the event as he was so close. He couldn't bring himself to look away as Keven's hand reached down his own throat, _He's searching for something_ Guiche realized as he watched. He realized that the process probably hurt but he also saw that it was for a reason. Suddenly a strange since of dread washed over him, like he was facing a dragon. _I-I think... I feel scared._ Guiche realized.

When Keven finally pulled out his hand he had a strange orb in it. When he shook it said orb was revealed to be green with a snake eye like look to it. "Ahh! That hurt to take out. I think it's one of the disadvantages of being humanized." Keven mumbled halfway to himself and halfway to the crowd.

"Anyway, since you allowed me to get my Ender Eye, do you want to do any prep?" Asked Keven.

Guiche thought. _I only felt __**that**__ for a brief moment. I think I may actually lose. However,I get the feeling that he will not be able to use most of his means of winning for some reason. Whatever the case, the punishment for backing down now would be worse than something a commoner could do. There's just one more thing I need to know before we fight._ Guiche thought to himself, somehow getting over his arrogance as if he had seen something that could defeat him now easily.

"Are you a mage?" Guiche asked Keven. Keven just shook his head, "I am not a **human** mage." Keven answered honestly. That got Guiche's courage back. "Then we will fight, Commoner!" Guiche shouted.

"Louise's commoner is most definitely Ganda'lfr." Colbert announced. "Yes, however you also said you had a concern?" Old Osmond asked Mr. Colbert. "Yes, I'm sure it's just my imagination but I I can sense something **evil** inside miss Valliere's familiar." Colbert said. _Hmm, so I wasn't the only one to sense it._ Osmond thought to himself.

**So there you have it! Happy late Fourth Of July Everybody!**

**Random Sentence!: So am I the only one who has a birthday pie along with their birthday cake?**


	5. Chapter 999-994

_Speaking: _"Where am I?" The boy asked. Nothing answered him. He could not feel anything.

_Thinking:_ As he lie there he suddenly wondered_ How long will it take for me to go insane?_

_Spell/Special thing:_ **"Search!" **Xemness The Scholar shouted as he searched for the boy used the perspective of to tell his stories.

Keven watched as the metal golem charged at him. _This fight isn't going to last long if he thinks something like that can beat me._ Keven thought to himself as he dodged the blow aimed at his head by stepping backwards. _If this was even near as strong as newer class iron golem I originally thought they were this would take some effort._ Keven thought to himself. Suddenly an idea came into Keven's warped, evil, chaotic head. _That would be __**fun**__ to try out on this little noble._ Keven thougt.

Everybody watched as Keven dodged the first blow, aimed at his stomach, with relative ease. Keven smiled as he tucked the green orb in his hand away into one of the pockets on his coat. "How weak." He commented before jumping back almost ten feet. While everyone was staring wide-eyed at him for simply **having** that amount of physical strength, he chuckled. "Let me show you how you attack. Watch this." With that, Keven disappeared.

"Wh-Where is he?" Guiche asked, unknowingly voicing what everyone of them were wondering. Suddenly Guiche felt a presser on his right shoulder. "You should never take your eyes of an oppoment, noble sir." Keven advised, despite the fact that he knew that the task would have been physically impossible for the young boy. "H-how-" Guiche tried to ask before realizing that Louise's familiar had rapped his right arm around his neck while sipping tea. The bad part, he realized, is that he hadn't even noticed until the act was already done.

_I lost._ Guiche realized. _He may not have formally announced it, but I lost. _"I-!" Guiche shouted before he felt the hand release his neck. "I yield." Keven said as he walked away, his long black coat flapping wildly as he walked, much like a cape. _Huh~~?_ All of the nobles thought to themselves, some even going as far as to voice it. Then, like a storm it hit them. He defeated Guiche. He tried to act like he didn't. He walked away. Guiche had started to give up for fear of his life. Keven defeated Guiche. The **commoner** just did the impossible.

On an off note shortly after walking away Keven started to wonder if the stone walls would look better if there was some dirt in the very center of the walls. Likewise in the center of all the courts there would be some stone. When he tested it out he found that it really did look fantastic, however if you did not change the rest of the school at the same time it wouldn't match and thus made that part look sloppy.

"O-old Osmond!? The commoner familiar technically won..." Mr. Colbert reported. "W-What great power. Are you sure he's just normal human?" Osmond asked, unaware of the presences right ease dropping on their conversation. "No. Keven is not a normal human." Keven answered the question, despite not even being in the same room as them until ten seconds earlier. They both looked at him, clearly surprised. A second later they both raised their staffs and pointed them at him.

"Hey now. I didn't come here get killed by you two. I came here because I have things to do where I come from." Both of them lowered their staffs. "I afraid we have no way of taking you to your village." Proffecer Colbert admitted. Keven clicked his teeth. "No, that's not what I was saying. What I was saying is that I'm taking Louise to **my** princess tonight whether you like it or not. I need to see if I have her permission to be Louise's familiar. I am her favorite plaything after all." He explained. Before either of them could say anything, Keven waved his hand to silence them and idly explained himself, "She will die if she leaves to bad of an impression on them. I will not pick Louise if both sides are of the same value to me, much less if it leans slightly in my kingdom's favor." Then, like nothing ever happened, he was out. "How does he do that anyway?" Mr. Colbert asked. "I have absolutely no idea." Osmond admitted in defeat.

Louise was in her room preparing to go to sleep when Keven finally walked in. "We have to go." Keven said as he started to drag her to the door. "Wait! Where are we going! Listen stupid familiar!" Louise ordered. Keven continued down his set path. "We are going to ask permission from my countries royalty for absence while serving you." He answered bluntly.

When outside Keven used ender magic as a long ranged hand and picked up three cubic meters of dirt. Where the dirt was he made a massive portal directly to the palace chamber. "Wha-?" Louise started before being forcible thrown into the portal.

Louise was faintly aware that she was alive. Odd as it was, she didn't feel anything, moreover she felt at peace. "Hello there!" Keven suddenly shouted into her ear. "Oww! She yelled, reeling back in pain. Keven laughed, though Louise could tell by now that it was a fake laugh. "Sorry but I need to ask you to have an audience with princess Andr. I need to get her permission to act as your familiar. Please keep in mind that even if I **am** allowed, if it hiders my future I'm not going to do it. Also, I will side with the princess and the King because I fear them more. Please keep your questions in until a after all this, and keep your manners, your are meeting with royalty." Keven advised before they suddenly appeared in front of a giant palace.

"Keven." A blocky, tall dark **thing** nodded at Keven. Louise was about to look at it ore in depth when Keven jerked her head towards him. "What was that for!" she demanded. "In this society it is considered a challenge to look at the upper body of an enderman." Keven informed his poor master, fully knowing that his master was probably about to die.

**So, yeah! Cliffhanger! Late update because of lack of inspiration and minor computer problems. (Stupid lemonade.) Also, keep in mind that the challenge still stands! Someone answer my call!**

**Random sentence!: Ever notice that if you get really into imagining things you fall into technical insanity?**


	6. Chapter: 5-233-30

**_Speaking: _****Xemness crossed his arm. "Yes, I do know him, however I have no idea where he is right now!"**

**_Thinking: _****Xemness yelled at the tainted dragon, and said dragon thought to himself, ****_He's lying! I know it!_**

**_Special thing/Spell: _****Xemness lost patience and snapped ****"I said I don't know! Let it go already!"****he shouted.**

**Anyway... Onwards to victory!**

Keven bowed, not even daring to think about looking up, for fear of accidentally looking into the enderdragon's eyes. Louise quickly followed suit, realizing that this was their king. "My king, please excuse my absence today. I was suddenly called to madam Louise's side. At first I thought she was a relative of yours so I served under in fear of disobeying the royal family. Please forgive me!" He bowed, or more like slammed his head into, the block under him, causing a small rumbling in the room. "Dad! Don't patronize my friend." yelled some unknown voice yelled.

After hearing the voice Keven stood up, knowing that the enderdragon wouldn't harm him when she's around. "Hey Keven." The voice, now proven that of a girl, greeted. When the girl stepped out Louise couldn't help but envy her body. She had long brown hair that reached lowest part of her back. She had royal purple eyes. Strangely though she had on a large black coat that went down below her very short shorts. She wore a large hat that had the same symbol as the one on Keven's.

"So, without any distractions, how have you been?" The girl asked. "Great Andr ma'am!" Keven shouted while saluting. Louise couldn't help but think it was suppose to be a joke. Andr laughed a semi-shy laugh. "In any case I shall help with this judgment." Andr announced. The enderdragon breathed hard, his version of a sighing. _Now Louise is definitively going to die. Poor girl._ Keven thought to himself.

"So, Keven, why did you come to our audience today?" Andr asked him. Keven paused, thinking of a good response, then saying, "I was summoned by miss Louise here. I made a magical contract with her without knowing and I was wondering if I could serve under her for the next few years." Andr looked at Louise, judging to see if she was worth taking her beloved friend Keven away. She did minor tests to her physical strength, finding her far below even an enderman child, he raw magical power, in which she was surprised as it was almost as much as her own, and her poster, in which most definitely held a noble air to it. Over all she was someone Andr would lend any knight, or maybe even a well-bred noble enderman, however, the young enderman she wants as her personal servant was a bit much.

"Well, Keven, what do you have to say about this deal?" Andr asked Keven. Keven nodded, stood up and loudly proclaimed, "She is a stuck up noble brat!" Louise was about to shout at him when she noticed Andr chuckling. "She has made me live in sub-par living conditions, even to a human. She has ordered me around to do trivial tasks, not even considering that I may have even enough power to hurt her. Lastly, she does not have enough sence of deception to even understand that I would plan anything at all!" Andr eyed Louise carefully, knowing that if Keven did not end it off with a good note than the girl was to far gone to help. "However, I think I can teach her all that she is lacking." Keven ended. Andr sighed, knowing that Keven saw a glimmer of himself in the girl.

Hiding away her uncertainty, Andr realized that Keven had already started to bargain the amount that serving under miss Louise would be. "Since my daughter seems to approve, every year you serve under this girl a year will be taken off of your time until promotion." The enderdragon offered. Andr noticed that Louise was sweating and trying to shift the time even though it should not matter to her. Andr then noticed that Keven was smiling, seeming to take joy in the arguing. Andr knew what happened immediately. She had to step in immediately if she wanted to let Louise have Keven as a servant.

"Wait. Father, I know that deal sounds fair to you. However I am almost certain that working as miss Louise's servant is hard work correct?" Andr started, despising herself for having such sympathy for the girl. Louise, catching on to the intent of the statement, quickly mustered, "Yeah! You have to guard the summoner with your life, gather rare ingredients, go on long trips, though I don't think he'd have trouble with that, and sometimes you have to go to war against other people!" Keven nodded his head, "I have only been serving miss Louise for two days and I already have had to fight for her honor, gather strange liquid, and protect her from some strange explosion. There wasn't even a creeper around! Keven shouted.

Andr sweat dropped, knowing he probably orchestrated everything himself. The enderdragon, realizing that his darling little girl was siding with the boy, not at all bothered by the amount of stuff they had mustered, came up with a solution. "Well since you have to do so much, for every full day that you work under this human girl, I shall take off three days until you are promoted." The enderdragon decided. Keven bowed, _Hiding my smirk and being respectful at the same time it's quite convenient_ Keven had decided long ago. "Your Majesty! I shall work under Louise under set agreement until the day she dies!" Keven proclaimed. "I thank you for permission for serving under the girl! I shall take my leave if you permit." Keven said. "Hey! Just make sure you don't train her to be like you!" Andr yelled at his retreating form. _I wouldn't do that for the world._ Keven thought.

As Keven and Louise walked out Andr turned and looked at her father. "So that spell that you use to look and hear what endermen say and do, would you mind teaching it to me?" Andr asked innocently. The enderdragon sighed. "Fine, however I shall make you train by peeking in on the other endermen in the bathroom to try to change your taste in lovers." The enderdragon said bluntly. Suddenly Andr's face was beet red.

After Keven to back to Louise's home world Keven sighed. "Why did you seem so stressed at the begging?" Louise asked him, "After that you suddenly unwound and started to control the conversation?" Keven looked at her, quickly realizing that she hadn't noticed. Keven chuckled, "It's because if she had realized why I was summoned by you she would have killed you on the spot." Keven answered truthfully. Louise fealt a sudden chill down her spine. One so cold and harsh that she forgot her second, more important, question.

The chill was still there when she went to bed that night. Not only that but Louise found that it stopped her from concentrating. It was so aggravating that after ten minutes she went to bed, trying to fall to sleep, and to her utter surprise, she did.

In Louise's dream saw a boy. The boy had pitch black hair and very pale skin. She watched as the boy walked over to his mother's and Father's house. As he walked he heard their voices. "Is that him?" One asked. "I can't believe it's parents let it out of their space." One whispered to another. "I heard it hasn't even awakened it's powers yet." Another one asked. Louise watched as, slowly, very slowly, the little boy's heart was chipped away bit by bit, piece by piece. She couldn't help but cry as the little boy's mind was consumed by his own despair.

**Sad chapter, I know. But, digital cookie to whoever can guess who the boy is. Also, if you see any ****AJ WAS HERE****'s, please tell me so I can take them off.**

**Random sentence!: I hate my brother.**


	7. Chapter: 1000-993

_Speaking:_The ex-enderdragon sighed, having calmed down enough to speak** "SO you're Xemness but not?" **

_Thinking:_ the ex-enderdragon asked. _That doesn't make any sense._ He thought.

_Special stuff/spell:"In essence I am the same person, however, I am a different part._" Xemness explained.

Keven sighed. _There really isn't much to do._ He decided. As he walked around Keven checked his mental map. _100% perfect. I've spent too much timed cooped up in here._ Keven decided. Looking up Keven jugged the time, _The moon's straight up, so about midnight._ Keven sighed, and, deciding to wake Louise up and freak her out as much as possible, went to her room.

Looking up I quickly did a mental estimate of the time. _Roughly 12 o'clock._ Keven's mind answered. He sighed, knowing that he had nothing to do until 6:30, then nothing until the other 12. Sighing, Keven decided to test his mental map of the place.

One hour later Keven sighed. _100% perfect._ Now_ I really have nothing to do._ As Keven thought about his current predicament he realized that he had never taken a step out of the academy. It's_ decided then, I am going to fix that._

Stepping outside the academy's gates Keven quickly teleported three-hundred feet in the air for a goo view of the land. _For now I'll look at possible house sites, ore deposits, and basic terrine._ Keven decided.

Louise...

Louise woke up in cold sweat. She had had a dream about the same young boy again. The boy was failure like her. He was teased and beaten everyday, just to see even the smallest bit of the magic they had come out of the little boy. She had woken up when he was walking to his school, seemingly normal day at his school, however she had sensed on obvious dread. She knew she couldn't go back to bed now, so instead started her spell control. Something she had never even heard of anyone less than triangle class mage doing before, mostly because of how pointless it was at the beginning of the mage's experience with magic instead of at the end.

_Truly_ She thought, _I just don't understand why Keven had recommended that._ She thought to herself. _Though he did make a valid point._ The treacherous struggling little girl side of her mind thought. Looking up Louise thought of what had happened the last couple of days.

Soon after they had finished Keven had went to some weird box/room and taken up what looked to be a dagger rapped on a blanket. Strangely, though, his right hand seemed to glow when he was holding it. After that he went back to Vestri Court and collected some money off the nobles there somehow or another. The following day she had heard that he somehow won a fight or something, according to Guiche .

The next day Keven had convinced everybody that he was the most suspicious person on the whole school. Which wouldn't be that surprising if he had alright said it. _No, the problem is that he gave nobody anything to doubt him._ Louise thought to herself. _In fact, nobody knows why they realize he's so suspicious._ She honestly wondered what Keven was doing behind her back though.

Keven...

After about an hour I had the basic layout of everything within about one hundred miles. _Now what?_ I thought to myself. It had taken longer than it had in the end or Minecraftia because of the uniquely small blocks, but I managed it. _It is more interesting when you have to work for it though._ The human side of my mind thought at me.

As I walked through the castle I spotted the young, black haired maid that I had do Louise's laundry. She was carrying a large basket around that looked that it should take two organisms just to balance it. After thinking it over for a few seconds he decided that making friends with her would be beneficial. "Need a hand?" he asked.

After helping the girl,and saying goodbye, Keven walked out of the school once again. This time Keven went into the treasury. Looking around Keven quickly found what he was looking for. _The question,_ He thought to himself, _is how it go _

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block.**

**Random Sentence!: **Did you know your chances of dieing on the way to the lottery are greater than your chances of wining?


	8. Chapter: 888-880

_Speaking:_** "Well ****it looks like that's finally over."** The powerful being named Xemness said to himself.

_Thinking:Honestly, if I had left him alone he would have cost me millions in damage, but when I did._

_Special stuff/magic spell:_** "Well, what ever"** Xemness The Author pulled out a laptop, "**Time-1/9999th**."

Miss Longueville was standing outside of a very thick metal door. "Jeez... What a wast of time." She sighed, "It must have been a very powerful reinforcement spell they cast. Seeing my specialty in transmutation can't even open this. I wonder if there's a better alternative." She wondered. Keven sweat-dropped on the other side of the door. "What are you doing there?" Mr. Colbert asked/shouted to miss Longueve. "Oh... I... I was sent here to make sure all the treasury is still there." Miss Longueville stuttered, "He may not look like it but the Osmond is very worried about Louise's familiar's teleportation ability." She said. _She made that up on the spot._ Keven thought, though it probably was true. "Unfortunately, I forgot the keys." She added to her lie. "Oh, well, I guess I could treat you to dinner for your troubles." Mr Colbert said, asking her out, in a way so that she would not notice. Needless to say, she noticed.

Keven sighed, completely surprised that a retired soldier like Mr. Colbert didn't even notice that he was being used. _Humans must be even stupid than I thought they were._ Keven decided as he teleported in front of the door and looked at the lock, after they had started to walk away. _Magical, however, even I could pick it given a few minutes._ Keven realized. He watched as Mr. Colbert and miss Longueville rounded the corner and out of his sight.

About an hour later Keven needed to wake Louise up. As he walked into Louise's room he saw that the very maid he had helped earlier, Seista, was already there and waking her up. He watched from the corner of the room as Seista woke Louise up and started to get her dressed, though he teleported out of the room when Louise had her nightgown string-thing lowered. He listened through the door to see when she was done.

As he waited he saw Louise's red-headed rival walking by. "Hello." He said pleasurably. She licked her lips when she saw him. Running the action in his memory banks he realized she licked her lips in the same way he had seen other humans lick theirs when looking at their favorite food. This little fact promptly caused Keven to silently, freak out. Luckily, it seemed nobody noticed.

Andr...

_Maybe he won't notice._ Andr thought to herself. She quickly turned the image from the endermen orb room to a stone hallway. On the side of the small hallway was somebody she recognized immediately, Keven. She then turned her attention to his face, immediately recognizing that he looked nervous, which is to say, normal endermen in his state would be running out of the room. _So brave._ She thought. Looking around, she quickly found the source of the problem._Oh my._ She thought while chuckling to herself. Though, if one were to look very closely, perhaps they might have seen the ever so light and hidden blush on her cheeks.

Keven...

After the weird predator incident with the red-head, Keven began to wonder the halls aimlessly. Really, what was he to do, he had a perfect map of the place, even going as far as to add in small details like the hidden rooms. Not only that but he had long since learned just about every piece of gossip, secret, or anything of the nature, he had already gotten most of the culture written down because of his raw boredness. He had, quit plainly, run out of things that would be even remotely work related or interesting. _Now I'm just bored._ Keven realized. He saw a sign for one of the classes,it had words he didn't recognise on it. _That's it!_ He thought, _I haven't learned how to read their language yet!_

Louise...

Louise was sitting quietly in on of the courts that were in the school. It was so nice and relaxing. As if she hadn't summoned a crazy familiar that made absolutely no sense. As if she hadn't summoned a familiar that's master thought that he would backstab her if he felt she was out of line. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Guiche, but paid it no mind. It wasn't as if he was going to disrupt her little time of peace.

"Please pass this on!" Guiche begged Louise from under the table she was sitting at. "W-What's with these roses!" Louise asked. "They are for your familiar. He said it was an offer to pay off some debt of his." Montmorency answered. _What? _Louise wondered. "P-please don't say unnecessary things like that Montmorency!" Guiche begged. "In any case, I accept." Keven said, appearing out of literally nowhere. "W-where did you come from?" Guiche practically yelled. Keven looked his straight in the eye and explained, "I'm of a different race that has the power of end the world. Because of this power I can teleport at will." Guiche gawked in suprised, "Though I didn't need my magic to defeat you. If you don't believe me I could prove it." Keven chuckled as Guche started to cower. Smiling Keven walked to Louise's next class.

The next day Louise had decided that Keven needed a sword. Keven didn't argue, mostly because he wanted to see "A sword fit to be my familiar's!" As Louise so called it. He couldn't help but to wonder just how bad she was at buying things, though, of course, he was going to step in last second and save her.

"Now to saddle up the horses." Louise told him. He made a look of confusion pass on his face. "But I could get us there in seconds if we teleported." Keven told her, sounding offended and hurt. She sighed. "Okay then, we'll go by your way." Louise told him. He resisted the urge to laugh.

Five minutes later...

"Bluuuugh!" Louise puked up her lunch. _Never will I trust him again!_ She decided.

**Random sentence!: Random multi-paragraph challenge!: I have another familiar of zero challenge. Though this one has way more possibilities in how it could play out, it also seems very interesting. The challenge is as such: If Gnarl died and one of the Overlords tried to create a new minion master to fill place. That overlord made one for each type of minion, green, red, blue, and brown. Louise summoned the brown one at least. From that point you can do whatever you want. For instance, say Louise summoned the brown one and became an Overlady, however the others were also summoned by the other void users, or all the main enemies. You can even say that they were all summoned together and work for the purpose of Louise only.**

** The Minion Masters have to be several times stronger than the average minion and have the powers of at least one of ever minion, the price being that they are several times harder to bring back. They also have to be at least as smart as a human, with ranging intellects. To make up for the lack of physical strength abilities of the Minion Masters must also have several times stronger minion abilities than minion they govern, like green is able to stay invisible while moving for X number of seconds. They also have to look human, however you still have to able to tell which is which, like by hair and eye color or something.  
**


End file.
